FLYPAPER
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: "Aku hanya bisa menjadi selembar kertas tempatmu mencurahkan isi hati"/"Apakah setelah ini kau masih bisa menjadi sahabatku? Masih bisa terus ada di sampingku?" ketika mencintai Yunho justru membuat hati semakin sakit, lalu apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan? YunJae/BL/yaoi/hurt-romance. Oneshot/END.


2 November 2013 pukul 22:12

Tittle: FLYPAPER

Genre: YAOI

Author: Shella Rizal a.k.a Park Sooji

Cast: Yunjae and other

Length: ONESHOOT

Rating: family-romance-hurt-friendship-angst

WARNING: BOY x BOY! Yg ga suka YAOI mending cabut aja dari sini, cos author Cinta damai~

*kibar2 kutang Jae umma*

* * *

**Giaaa~**

**This is your request :***

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

"Aku hanya bisa menjadi selembar kertas tempatmu mencurahkan isi hati"

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu tampak diam memperhatikan sahabat sejak kecilnya, Jung Yunho, yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya di ujung koridor kampus.

Mata besarnya bergerak pelan, melihat wajah Yunho yang tampak memerah karena marah.

Sementara sang kekasih yang berambut brunette itu terlihat acuh.

Bahkan beberapa penghuni kampus yang berlalu lalang menoleh kepada keduanya.

"Bertengkar lagi?"

Jaejoong berbalik, menatap Yoochun yang bertanya padanya.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kalau aku jadi Yunho, namja itu sudah lama kuputuskan" Ungkap Yoochun.

"Yah, kalau rasa cintamu sama seperti Yunho, kau juga tidak akan meninggalkan Karam begitu saja" Sambung Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak merasakan sakit berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa Yoochun ah"

"Hn, seharusnya Yunho memilihmu, bukan dia"

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum kecut.

Namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada setumpuk buku yang sedari tadi didekap olehnya.

"Setelah ini Yunho pasti akan berlari padamu dan memaksamu mendengarkan ceritanya, tanpa peduli akan hati dan perasaanmu"

"Aku..Masih ada kelas, sampai jumpa Chun ah"

Huh.

Yoochun tersenyum miring.

Namja chubby itu memandang Jaejoong yang sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Kemudian ia kembali melihat Yunho yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Namja chubby itu menggumam pelan.

"Kau bodoh, Yunho ah"

TAP TAP TAP.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor kampus.

Seakan Yoochun akan segera mengejarnya dan kembali berkata pedas di hadapannya.

Namja cantik itu merasakan dadanya sesak, ucapan Yoochun terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekarang.

Berusaha menahan tangis yang menggenang.

Yah, Yoochun benar.

Seharusnya Yunho memilih Jaejoong.

Memilih Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bukan sahabatnya.

Memilih Jaejoong yang setia bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Memilih Jaejoong yang melindunginya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Memilih Jaejoong yang mencintainya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Jaejoong masih ingat dengan jelas, hari dimana ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Namja tampan itu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menyayangi Jaejoong sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih.

Tapi ia tidak pernah sadar, kalau perlakuannya kepada Jaejoong bahkan melebihi ikrar persahabatan.

Ah, tidak.

Jaejoong bukanlah sahabatnya.

Namja cantik itu adalah kertasnya.

"Joongie, apa kau di dalam?"

Jaejoong membuka kedua mata besarnya yang tampak sembab dan membengkak.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis semalaman.

Memikirkan betapa menyedihkan dirinya.

"Ne, masuklah Yun"

CKLEK.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka pelan.

Memperlihatkan sesosok namja berambut cokelat dengan kedua mata musangnya yang tajam melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya namja cantik itu lembut.

Yunho mendesah panjang.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kemudian merebahkan punggungnya di sana.

Merasakan empuknya ranjang namja cantik itu.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Karam" Adu Yunho.

Hmm.

Jaejoong hanya diam.

Masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ia mengacuhkanku akhir-akhir ini, aku bertanya padanya dengan cara baik-baik, tapi ia malah berteriak memarahiku" Keluh namja tampan itu.

Yunho mendesah pendek.

Ia beringsut mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk kaki namja cantik itu seraya menempelkan hidungnya di paha Jaejoong.

"Apa aku salah, BooJae yah? Aku hanya terlalu khawatir padanya"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

Mengusapi rambut Yunho yang menggelitiki kakinya.

Ne Yunnie yah.

Kau memang salah.

Bahkan kesalahan terbesarmu adalah jatuh cinta pada namja bernama Karam itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Ia tidak mau bicara padaku lagi" Gumam Yunho.

"Kau bisa memberikannya sebuket bunga lili—maksudku, sebuket bunga mawar, Yun ah" Sahut Jaejoong kikuk.

"Nde? Menurutmu itu akan bekerja?"

"Yah, itu berhasil terhadap beberapa orang"

Seperti aku, misalnya.

"Gomawo Boo, kau selalu mengerti aku"

Tapi kau yang tidak mengerti aku, Yun.

"Ne, gwenchana, lagi pula, kalau bukan aku yang menceramahimu, siapa lagi hm?"

"Hahaha, kau yang terbaik, BooJae ah~"

Terbaik tapi bukan di hatimu.

Jaejoong menggigit erat bibir bawahnya.

Merutuki dirinya mengapa ia bisa membiarkan hatinya kembali berkecamuk karena namja tampan itu.

Dan sekarang matanya panas.

Basah.

Air matanya telah menggenang.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Boo? Kau menangis?"

DEG.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya tegang.

Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu?

Namja tampan itu segera beranjak duduk dari baringnya.

Menangkup wajah cantik sahabatnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Mata musangnya meneliti pipi yang telah basah akan air mata itu.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku" Pinta Yunho memelas lembut.

Namja tampan itu berharap tangis Jaejoong akan mereda dengan perhatiannya.

Tapi yang ada malah tangis menyedihkan itu semakin pecah.

Jaejoong tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, katakan padaku, kenapa?" Tanya Yunho mulai khawatir.

Huh.

Jaejoong perlahan tersenyum kecut.

Ia meremas rambut hitamnya yang legam.

Seraya berbisik lirih dengan suara seraknya.

"Gwenchana Yunnie ah.."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bukan hal penting..Aku menangis hanya karena..Selembar kertas"

Dahi Yunho mengernyit.

Sementara Jaejoong masih dengan senyum mirisnya.

TAP TAP TAP.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

Ia ada kelas pagi ini.

Namja cantik itu merapikan rambut hitamnya seraya memijat kedua matanya yang baru saja ia kompres semalaman penuh.

Uh, konyol sekali.

Bagaimana bisa ia menangis seperti itu di hadapan Yunho?

"Ah, itu dia"

Eoh?

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ketika sang Umma memekik kecil.

Mata besarnya menangkap tanda dari Hangeng agar ia menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ne Appa? Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum.

Heechul tersenyum lebar.

Pipinya sampai merona.

Yeoja berwajah angkuh itu segera memeluk erat putra tunggalnya dan memekik manis.

"Keluarga Kim ingin menikahkan putrinya denganmu, sayang!"

DEG.

Kedua mata Jaejoong melebar sempurna.

Ia melonggarkan pelukan dari Ummanya dan menatap horror yeoja cantik itu.

"Umma bercanda?!" Pekiknya kaget.

Heechul dan Hangeng saling menatap satu sama lain.

Mereka tersenyum kompak.

"Seohyun, Kim Seohyun, kau ingat yeoja itu, Jaejoongie? Tetangga kita saat kita tinggal di Jepang dulu! Aigoo~ Umma memang memimpikan seorang menantu yang seperti dirinya~" Ungkap Heechul.

"Ta-Tapi..Kalian tidak melupakan kelainanku anitji? Aku gay, Umma, Appa!" Ucap Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

Hangeng mengangguk.

Ia menepuk pelan bahu putranya itu.

"Maka dari itu kami justru menerimanya, Jaejoongie, kami pikir kelainanmu itu mungkin akan berhenti suatu hari nanti dengan menikah bersama Seohyun. Ia gadis yang tepat untukmu"

"Ta-Tapi Appa?"

"Kalau kau bisa, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu, sayang? Kau tahu semua orang tua hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putra putri mereka"

DEG.

Hati Jaejoong mencelos.

Tatapannya meredup sayu.

Ia mengepalkan kedua jemarinya erat.

Memperhatikan betapa berserinya wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau masih bisa memikirkannya sampai nanti malam, Jaejoongie, jja, kau harus berangkat sekarang atau terlambat masuk kelas pagimu" Ujar Heechul mengecup dahi putranya.

Jaejoong mendesah.

Ia mengangguk pasrah.

Yoochun menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja kantin.

Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sahabatnya sejak tadi.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu muram hari ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Appamu benar, kau bisa mencobanya" Sahut Yoochun tersenyum.

"Apa?" Ketus Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu kalau kekasihku Junsu adalah teman sekelas calon istrimu itu di Jepang, aku selalu mendengar cerita darinya mengenai gadis itu. Dan menurutku ia adalah gadis yang cukup baik untukmu"

"Tapi Chun ah-"

"Ada banyak gay yang berhasil menjadi normal setelah ia menikahi seorang wanita di dunia ini, Jaejoongie, kau bisa mencobanya"

"Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti itu nantinya!"

"Yah, sulit memang, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada terus disakiti oleh Yunho aniya?"

DEG.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Kenapa Yoochun selalu saja menohok hatinya?

"Sampai kapan pun kau menunggu, Yunho tidak akan pernah berpaling padamu. Kau tahu kan sebesar apa cintanya pada Karam?" Seringai Yoochun.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"Ia memilih Karam yang bukan sahabatnya sejak kecil karena Karam lebih baik darimu. Ia memilih Karam yang bukan mencintainya sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir karena Karam lebih baik darimu. Dan ia memilih Karam yang bukan dirimu karena Karam lebih baik darimu"

Namja cantik itu merasakan dadanya semakin sesak.

Ia sulit bernafas.

Dengan kedua mata besarnya yang memerah dan basah, ia menatap tajam namja chubby itu.

"Terima kasih, Park Yoochun, untuk tidak pernah lupa menabur garam di atas lukaku" Desisnya tajam.

Hmp.

Yoochun mengusap lembut kepala sahabatnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama, Kim Jaejoong" Cengirnya.

Jaejoong mendengus.

Mencoba menjauhkan diri dari namja chubby itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau seorang sahabat yang baik adalah sahabat yang selalu berkata jujur walaupun hal itu menyakitkan?" Tanya Yoochun kemudian.

"Aku tahu, itu Park, aku cukup tahu.." Sahut Jaejoong lirih.

DDRRTT…DDRRRTT…

Jaejoong dan Yoochun sama-sama memandang ponsel touch yang kini bergetar panjang itu.

Namja cantik itu segera meraihnya dan mengusap layarnya.

"Ne Yunnie ah?"

"Ja-Jaejoongie..Bisakah kau ke perpustakaan?"

"Yunnie?"

"Aku..Aku membutuhkanmu..Please.."

"Tu-Tunggu aku di sana, Yunnie ah! Aku datang!"

Jaejoong terlihat panik.

Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja dengan cepat.

Membuat Yoochun mendongak padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi..Yang aku tahu Yunho membutuhkan aku di sampingnya sekarang!"

Oh?

Yoochun mendesah pendek dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi miliknya.

Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ia tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkannya dan sekarang ia menagih kehadiranmu? Aku akan bunuh diri kalau jadi kau"

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya.

Mulut sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pedas.

Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang kini berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Namja cantik itu menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Kemudian ia menaiki tangga tanpa mempedulikan nafasnya yang seakan habis.

Membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan sedikit sentakan keras.

Mata besarnya segera menjelajah seluruh sudut perpustakaan yang besar itu.

TAP TAP TAP.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju sudut kanan perpustakaan yang paling ujung.

Bagian yang hampir tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh para mahasiswa.

Namja cantik itu menemukan Yunho.

Ia bisa melihat namja tampan itu tampak sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding seraya menutupi wajahnya.

"Yunnie" Bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho tertegun.

Ia menyingkap pandangannya mendongak pada Jaejoong.

Oh.

Wajah Yunho tampak memelas sendu.

Membuat hati Jaejoong tergores sakit.

Namja cantik itu segera berlutut di hadapan Yunho dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sangat erat hingga ia ingin bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan namja tampan ini.

"Gwenchana, Yunnie ah..Ada aku di sini..Gwenchana" Bisik Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang tercekat.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

Membalas pelukan dari sahabatnya.

Menghirup aroma vanilla yang manis dari tubuh namja cantik itu.

Aroma yang selalu membuatnya merasakan tenang.

"Hatiku sakit, BooJae ah" Bisik Yunho bergetar.

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya.

Mengusapi rambut cokelat sahabatnya.

"Karam berkata padaku kalau Eunjae bahkan lebih baik dariku. Aku hanya tidak mengerti..Di mana letak kesalahanku, Boo?"

Kesalahanmu?

Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kesalahanmu adalah mencintai namja bernama Karam itu?

"Ia mengacuhkanku hampir sebulan ini..Dan teman-temanku mengadu kalau mereka sering melihatnya bersama namja selain aku.."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Yunnie ah..Andwae, Karam mencintaimu, ia tidak akan mengkhianatimu..Kau harus mengingat itu"

Mengingatnya sampai kau lupa akan dirinya.

Itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan.

"Kau yakin? Benar seperti itu? Ia tidak sedang bermain di belakangku, Boo?"

"Ne Yunnie, jangan dengarkan apa yang belum pasti..Kau harus percaya padanya..Mungkin saja Karam sedang banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini, hingga ia mengacuhkanmu"

Yunho mendesah lega.

Ucapan Jaejoong selalu menjadi energi positif untuknya.

Namja tampan itu mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong dan mengecup bahunya pelan.

Kemudian ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan memandang penuh kasih kedua mata besar itu.

"Gomawo BooJae yah..Kau selalu bisa membuatku kembali lega" Bisiknya manis.

Jaejoong ingin tersenyum.

Tapi air matanya yang lebih dulu jatuh.

Membuat Yunho terkejut karenanya.

Namja cantik itu menunduk cepat, ia mengusapi kasar kedua matanya yang basah.

Merutuki dirinya bagaimana bisa ia menangis seperti ini.

Kenapa?

Kenapa rasa sakitnya semakin melebar setiap hari?

Kenapa rasa perihnya terus menggerogoti hati dan perasaanku?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat seperti dulu?

Apakah karena luka yang ada pada hatiku sudah terlalu besar?

"Yah, Boo, apa kau juga memiliki masalah? Kenapa kau menangis?" Rentet Yunho khawatir.

Namja tampan itu mengulurkan jemarinya menyeka air mata namja cantik itu.

Suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berusaha memaksakan senyumnya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Oppssoyo..Aku menangis..Hanya karena sebuah tiang.." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Membuat Yunho kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

Jaejoong menatap bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul pada kaca jendela restoran mewah itu saat ini.

Memperhatikan betapa cantik dan tampannya ia.

Jemari lentik itu terulur, membenarkan dasinya yang terlihat miring.

Kemudian ia mendesah.

Malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Seohyun yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Jaejoong meringis.

Mengingat hanya Yoochun yang mengetahui mengenai hal ini.

Ia tidak memberitahu Yunho.

Ah, dan bahkan ia tidak ingin namja tampan itu tahu.

Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan ucapan selamat serta raut wajah berseri yang sudah terbayangkan olehnya terlebih dahulu.

Ia hanya tidak ingin semakin merasa sakit.

"Oppa, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Jaejoong tertegun.

Namja cantik itu menoleh ke samping dan memandang kagum pada sosok yeoja keroro yang terlihat manis di sana.

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap tampak tergerai indah dengan kedua sisi bagian tengahnya diikat ke belakang.

Gaun selututnya yang berwarna putih dengan jaring bertumpuk pada bagian bawah rok tersebut membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat indah.

Jemari indahnya mencengkram erat tas tangan yang mungil itu.

Ia terlihat gugup.

"Seingatku dulu kau tidak secantik ini, Seo ah" Puji Jaejoong tersenyum.

Wajah yeoja itu tampak merona malu.

Ia tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

Kedua mata bulatnya juga berbinar memperhatikan namja cantik itu.

"Kau juga berubah, Oppa yah" Gumamnya.

"Ne? Apakah aku semakin tampan?" Sahut Jaejoong memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Eoh?

Seohyun tergelak.

Ia benar-benar merasa geli.

"Kau bahkan terlihat semakin cantik, Jae Oppa!" Tawanya manis.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tidak senang.

Ia mendecih.

Tapi kemudian ia ikut tersenyum dan tertawa bersama gadis cantik itu.

Suasana yang sebelumnya kaku kini menjadi cair dan terasa menyenangkan.

Jaejoong sungguh tidak menyangka wanita yang dulunya pendiam itu kini bisa menjadi seorang yeoja yang lumayan cerewet di hadapannya.

Bahkan ia tidak segan untuk tertawa tulus.

Bukan tawa yang dibuat manis seperti wanita pada umumnya.

"Oppa"

"Ne?"

"Aku sangat senang dengan keputusan keluarga kita berdua"

"Seo"

"Ah, aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana wajah anak-anak kita nanti yah? Aku yang manis dan kau yang cantik begitu cocok, kita akan menghasilkan wajah-wajah sempurna yang tidak ada tandingannya"

"Mwoya? Apa kau tidak tahu seterluka apa harga diriku dengan kata cantik itu eoh?"

"Tidak, hahaha"

Aish.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya.

Ia melahap makan malamnya dengan sedikit ketus.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum manis.

Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja seraya menahan kedua sisi pipinya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku gay?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Ne, Umma dan Appamu sudah memberitahuku terlebih dahulu" Sahut Seohyun santai.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku yakin kalau suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku"

"Kau tahu ini tidak segampang yang dipikirkan, Seo ah.."

"Aku tahu, memang butuh waktu lama..Lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, atau bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun pun aku akan tetap sabar"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa berubah seumur hidupku?"

"Maka kau harus selalu terikat bersamaku"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pendek.

Kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras ingin menikah denganku yang jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu nanti? Apa kau tahu seberapa banyak sakit hati yang sering kau rasakan nanti?"

Hu-uh.

Yeoja keroro itu menarik nafas panjang.

Ia memiringkan wajahnya seraya tersenyum khas.

"Karena aku percaya, kalau cinta datang karena terbiasa. Dan karena aku percaya, semakin banyak sakit yang kurasakan, maka semakin besar kebahagiaan yang menantiku nantinya"

DEG.

Jaejoong terhenyak.

Mendengar sepotong kalimat yang begitu menusuk jiwa dan raganya.

Kedua mata besarnya terpaku.

Ia perlahan menunduk.

Gadis ini benar.

Ia sepenuhnya benar.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah..

Apakah hal itu juga berlaku padaku dan Yunho?

"Aku juga ingin menikah denganmu karena ingin menghabiskan setiap pagi memasak sarapan bersamamu, Oppa" Cengir Seohyun lucu.

Eoh?

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya.

Ia balas tersenyum geli.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku lebih senang memasak sendirian, Seo ah" Ujarnya manis.

"Jadi kau akan segera menikah dalam bulan ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Menatap Yoochun yang terlihat kaget.

"Ummaku begitu bersemangat" Gumamnya.

Namja chubby itu menggeleng tidak percaya.

Ia masih menelisik wajah Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Membuat Jaejoong merasakan jengah.

"Yah, hentikan itu, Park Yoochun"

"Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya segalanya, dan ia memutuskan untuk menerimaku apa adanya dan menerima segala rasa sakit yang akan muncul nantinya"

"Masalahnya adalah, ia seorang wanita, Jaejoong ah. Perasaannya seratus kali lebih sensitif. Aku jadi kasihan padanya"

Eoh?

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya.

Tersenyum kecil pada Yoochun yang mulai berkeluh kesah.

"Bukankah ada aku?" Ucapnya lucu.

Yoochun tertegun.

Merasakan cerahnya senyum Jaejoong saat ini.

Namja chubby itu lama terdiam.

Memikirkan mungkin ini memang jalan terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

Mungkin Jaejoong sudah memikirkan keputusannya ini dengan matang.

Dan mungkin Jaejoong ingin berhenti dari rasa lelah dan sakit yang terus menghantui dirinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Kau benar, yeoja itu tidak akan sempat untuk meneteskan air matanya selama ada kau di sana" Ujar Yoochun memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Lalu, apakah Yunho sudah tahu?"

DEG.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Menolak untuk memberitahu Yoochun jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Jaejoong?" Tuntut Yoochun.

"Te-tentu saja..Aku akan memberitahunya.." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Nyaris tidak terdengar.

CKLEK!

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka kasar dari luar.

Namja cantik itu memandang Yunho yang terlihat berantakan.

Namja tampan itu menghambur kepada Jaejoong.

Memeluknya erat hingga Jaejoong terdorong ke belakang.

"Y-Yah! Yun! Ada apa eoh?" Erang Jaejoong kaget.

Namja tampan itu berdecak kesal.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan memilih untuk membanting dirinya di atas ranjang namja cantik itu.

Mendesah keras seraya mengepalkan kedua jemarinya.

"Ada apa?" Ulang Jaejoong lagi.

Mengulurkan jemari lentiknya mengusapi rambut cokelat itu agar ia merasa sedikit tenang.

"Kau salah, Jaejoong ah" Gumam Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Ne?" Bingung namja cantik itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau salah total..Tidak satu pun yang benar"

"…"

"Karam memang bermain di belakangku. Ia mengkhianatiku. Kau dengar itu?"

"…"

"Aku memergokinya sedang bermesraan bersama Eunjae di perpustakaan! Dan ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya sedikit pun kepadaku!"

Yunho mengerang lantang.

Meringis kesal.

Mencengkram dada kirinya.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap sendu dirinya sejak tadi.

"Jangan menangis" Bisik Jaejoong lembut.

Karena kalau kau menangis, maka aku juga akan menangis.

"Aku sungguh mencintainya, Kim Jaejoong! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sakit? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak lemah?"

"Tenanglah Yunnie..Jangan seperti ini"

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan teman-temanku dan segera bertanya padanya waktu itu, apakah gosip itu benar atau tidak..Aku benar-benar bodoh"

"…"

"Dia cinta pertamaku..Dia kekasih pertamaku..Dan dia juga kesalahan pertamaku..Rasanya sangat sakit, BooJae ah. Ketika pertama kalinya kau memulai sebuah hubungan dan pertama kalinya juga kau dikhianati dalam hubungan tersebut"

Jaejoong mendesah pendek.

Mengangguk pelan pada Yunho.

"Aku tahu, Yun, I know that feel" Bisiknya.

Hening.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Jaejoong hanya termenung memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

Jemarinya masih mengusap kepala Yunho, sesekali ia menunduk dan menyeka air mata namja tampan itu pelan.

Hatinya semakin terasa sakit.

Miris.

Air mata Yunho adalah air matanya.

Kepedihan Yunho adalah kepedihannya.

Kenapa aku bisa begitu dalam mencintaimu?

Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku.

DEG.

Yunho tertegun setelah ia memandangi meja nakas Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan meraih benda yang tergeletak di sana.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Undangan pernikahan? Boo? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Yunho kaget.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecut.

Membiarkan air matanya yang kesekian mengalir tanpa perintah.

Cepat atau lambat Yunho akan tahu ani?

"B-Boo? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Yunho meletakkan undangan itu kembali di atas meja.

Perhatiannya kini teralihkan pada Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu memeluk sayang pundak namja cantik itu.

Ia mengusap lembut pipi basahnya.

Demi Tuhan, ini adalah tangis paling menyedihkan yang pernah Yunho lihat dari namja cantik ini.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

"A-Aku tidak kenapa-napa Yunnie, maaf..Hiks..Sudah membuatmu khawatir" Isak Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho masih tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong menutup wajah cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Aku menangis karena sehelai saputangan.." Lirih Jaejoong sedih.

Namja tampan itu terdiam.

Gereja besar itu terlihat ramai hari ini.

Para undangan telah hadir di tempat.

Sang Pastor berdiri di depan mimbar bersiap melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sementara mempelai wanita dan pria sedang berada di dalam ruangannya masing-masing.

Jaejoong duduk diam di sofa.

Mengusapi foto dirinya bersama Yunho yang tercetak pada layar ponselnya.

Beginikah?

Hanya begini saja perjalanan cintanya?

Terus disesapi bumbu yang menyakitkan?

Ternyata kisah cinta yang ada di buku cerita itu hanya dongeng belaka.

Semuanya dusta.

CKLEK.

Jaejoong menoleh, memandang Yunho yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Namja tampan itu benar-benar mempesona hari ini.

Ia memakai setelan resmi berwarna hitam dan putih.

Membuat radius ketampanannya meningkat seratus persen.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kecil.

Bahkan terlihat dipaksakan.

"Jadi..Kau akan menikah" Gumam Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong menunduk.

"BooJae..Apakah..Apakah setelah ini kita masih bisa bersama?"

DEG.

Jaejoong tertegun.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya.

Menatap langsung mata musang itu.

"Apakah setelah ini kau masih bisa menjadi sahabatku? Masih bisa terus ada di sampingku?" Bisik Yunho pelan.

Mulai kehilangan.

"Kau tahu, mengapa aku menjadikan selembar kertas, sebuah tiang, dan sehelai saputangan sebagai alasan di setiap tangisku?" Gumam Jaejoong kemudian.

Yunho merapatkan bibirnya.

Ia menggeleng.

Namja cantik itu berdiri, ia menahan nafasnya dan bersusah payah agar dirinya tidak menangis lagi.

"Aku hanya bisa menjadi selembar kertas tempatmu mencurahkan isi hati"

Yunho tertegun.

Sementara Jaejoong kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya menjadi tiang tempatmu bersandar"

"…"

"Aku hanya menjadi saputangan yang mengapus air matamu"

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya.

Berusaha menyelami kasih sayang melalui tatapannya pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu..Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Huh.

Apa yang kuinginkan?

"Aku ingin menjadi suara yang akan membalas setiap curahan hatimu, dan bukan hanya diam seperti kertas..Aku hanya ingin menjadi tubuh yang membuatmu bersandar dengan hangat, bukan tiang yang begitu keras tanpa bisa membalas pelukanmu saat kau bersandar..Aku ingin menjadi air mata agar aku juga mampu merasakan setiap kesedihan yang kau alami..Karena aku..Hanya ingin menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu.."

DEG.

Yunho terdiam.

Benar-benar terdiam.

Bibirnya kelu, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, Yunnie ah..Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa melihatku?" Isak Jaejoong.

Tangisnya pecah.

Membuat Yunho membuka mata hatinya.

Menyadari sedalam apa perasaan Jaejoong padanya selama ini.

Menyadari sedalam apa rasa sakit yang dipendamnya selama ini.

"J-Jaejoongie" Desis Yunho bergetar.

Ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya memeluk Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu menolak.

Ia sudah lebih dulu menahan tangan Yunho dan menghapus air matanya sesegera mungkin.

"Rasa sakitku begitu besar, hingga aku ingin menghentikan segalanya Yun..Aku akan menikah dengan Seohyun, apa pun yang terjadi" Tegas Jaejoong kemudian.

Namja cantik itu berjalan mendahului Yunho.

Membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan segera menutupnya kasar.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini terduduk di lantai.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Matanya bergerak tidak tenang.

Namja tampan itu mencengkram rambut cokelatnya.

Menunduk, meringis.

Membiarkan dirinya kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong ah.." Lirihnya percuma.

Seharusnya aku melihatmu yang bagaikan hamparan kertas terbengkalai.

Seharusnya aku merengkuhmu menjadikan hamparan perasaanmu sebuah buku.

Seharusnya aku membalas cintamu, memeluk erat ratusan buku milikmu.

Tapi aku terlalu bodoh.

Terlalu bodoh hingga membuat hamparan kertas itu berhamburan.

Melayang dengan berantakan.

Memisahkannya satu persatu hingga menjadi selembar kertas.

Selembar kertas yang akan menjadi usang.

Selembar kertas yang seharusnya kugenggam.

Selembar kertas yang akan selalu mengingatkanku,

Kalau aku seharusnya mencintaimu.

Dan membalas cintamu.

**END.**

* * *

Aaahhh ini melankolis banget T_Tv

Ngetiknya pas hujan-hujan gitu, jadi—mwehehehehe #plakk

Nggak ada epilog, sekuel atau apa pun itu.

Sekali-sekali Jejung bahagia dong ._.v

Masa maafin Yunho mulu, hahaha #dihamilinchangmin

Giaaa~

This is your request :*

Enjoy^^

Otte?

Joahe ania?

**DILARANG MEMPLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

hayuk main ke www . sweetzlovetvxq . wordpress . com ^^v

KLIK www . shellarizal . blogspot . com

* * *

FF ini dari profil Vea Kim yang kusingkat jadi beberapa dialog hingga terjamah oleh Shella Rizal. Thank You udah bikinin FF ini buat gia Love You Shella ^^. Selamat menikmati. Sekali lagi, gia hanya mempublish ulang di Ffnet.


End file.
